Spectrum Break
by ChaosWEAPON
Summary: (Book 1 of 3) After his adventures through time, after his quest to save a doomed world, Link returns to his beloved Hyrule. He finds that little has changed in the world. If only the same could be said for himself...
1. Prologue

Chapter 1

Author's Notes: First Fic Ever. Please tell me if I have hope here at FanFiction.net. I don't really know where I'm going with this, but when I get there, you will be the first to know. Oh, yeah, It takes place after Majora. All reviews welcome.

Disclaimer: Default Standard Disclaimers Apply. I probably don't own anything you recognize, so don't sue. 

Prologue 

Scattered beams of sunlight glittered off drops of the morning's dew, sending shards of color into the underbrush. The air was cool and damp under the canopy of the forest, but it was growing noticeably warmer as the summer sun crept into the cerulean sky. Near the bole of a tree, a small boy awoke. 

Link woke up as he always did, silently, giving no hint that he was awake until he was sure that no danger was near. Warriors' instincts did this, and warriors' instincts caused him to be ever watchful for nearby enemies. Link, certain that all was peaceful in this part of the forest, abandoned caution and sat up, yawning. Epona, hearing the noise, woke up with a quiet whinny. Seeing Epona up and alert, Link greeted her. 

"Good morning, Epona. Ready to start a new day?" Epona snorted in response. "Well, let's get started then. We have a ways to go today, but we should be in Hyrule Field by noon." Epona neighed her agreement as Link climbed up, and broke into a trot as soon as he was on. 

The pair started off, with only the birdsong and the rhythmic clopping of Epona's hooves to break the silence. Link felt loath to break the quiet atmosphere. His thoughts were turned inward, giving Epona free reign of where to go and how fast to go there. The oppressive silence that Link shrouded himself in today would be considered unusual even to himself under normal circumstances, but recent events had proved to be far from normal, even by Link's less-than-typical standards. Said recent events were the reason Link was heading back to Hyrule, more specifically, Lon Lon Ranch. Link was taking Epona home. He was going to leave her with her Malon, and strike off again all by his lonesome. Link debated his reasons for doing so for the hundredth time. 

'How am I supposed to find Navi without her? I can't cover all that distance on foot, it would take years!' The cold voice of logic stated. Common sense, however, said, 'It's too dangerous. I saw what happened with Skullkid. I can't keep taking her into harm's way whenever I plunge with reckless abandon off on some adventure.' It would have been an even match, but instinct told him that something was wrong, and he should not drag the innocent mare into it. Common sense, backed by instinct, won. To the ranch it is. 

* * *

The wind-swept expanse of Hyrule Field opened before Link as if it had not before existed. There was no thinning of the trees, just a sudden clean cut line marking where the forest stopped and the grasslands began. Link raised his head, breaking free from the thoughts that had held his attention. Epona seemed happy to be out in the open again, and started up a breakneck speed gallop to celebrate. Link didn't reign her in, instead coaxed her to greater speed, feeling the wind caress his sun-gold hair in the warmth of the summer afternoon. The sunlight lit up Link's face, and restored his good humor. Link laughed, watching the grass whip by beneath him. Epona, felling her rider relax, neighed in pleasure. It had been too long since the boy had been happy. 

There was a small pool of water in the southern area of Hyrule Field, with a few lone trees shading it. It was the perfect oasis to rest at. Link steered Epona to it and dismounted. Epona, weary from the impromptu joyride, decided to get a drink from the pool. Link splashed some water on his face, but did not drink. Walking to the edge of the shaded area, Link looked out on the grasslands. 'Hmm…I can barely see the ranch from here. Kakariko is out of sight, and Lake Hylia is blocked from view by an outcropping of forest. We could probably cover some more ground before stopping to rest for the night.' Link looked over his shoulder at the filly. Epona had finished her drink and was grazing on the long grass. Smiling, Link turned and began walking toward her. "You want to rest up a bit more, Epon-" Link was cut off in mid-sentence by an agonizing bolt of pain that shot through his small body. Link gave a single, strangled cry as another spasm of agony forced him to his knees. Epona jolted upright, snorting and neighing, unsure of what was happening to her master. Link heard Epona neigh, but lost the rest of her actions. To Link, the very fabric of reality seemed to twist out of control. Colors flipped, some disappeared and whole new shades took their place. The ground spun before dropping out from under him altogether. The very concept of up and down ceased to be. The world bent, twisted, and warped until it collapsed in on itself, before exploding outwards again. And all the while Link's body and mind seemed to supernova with new levels of raw agony. 

Only a few seconds of eternity later, Epona approached Link, who was flat on his back, breathing in short, ragged gasps. Through a haze of exhaustion, Link saw Epona and sighed, "It's okay, Epona…I'm alright now." Link pushed himself into a sitting position. With another sigh, Link lifted a trembling hand to his face, brushing away the crimson tears that fell from his blue eyes.


	2. Chapter 1: Trespass

Author's Notes: WOW

Author's Notes: WOW! You read it! And reviewed! I…I feel so loved! (Dances around strewing flower petals.) I vow to try my hardest to complete this story and to try to make it good! Kudos to all who read the prologue, and extra-special thanks to all who reviewed! Oh, this fic may contain spoilers later on, in case you're interested. I have no idea where this is going, and if it starts to look like romance, it is no guarantee that it will become one. 

Disclaimer: Default Standard Disclaimers Apply. Don't own. Don't sue.

****

Chapter 1: Trespass

Link and Epona camped there that night. Link had just collapsed in exhaustion, leaving no hope of continuing that night. In the morning, Link woke up disoriented, and it took him a minute to realize where he was. The first thing he thought was that he definitely had to get Epona to the ranch tonight. The next was that they would be riding all night: he had slept late this morning. The last was that he had neglected to wash off the bloody tear tracks on his face. Well, that last was easily rectified. Pushing himself to his feet, Link strode past Epona, who woke with a soft whicker, and over to the pool. He knelt down, and stopped when he saw his reflection. Link gazed into the crystal surface of the water, and a stranger, who was by some strange occurrence himself, gazed back. The stranger looking back at Link had sun-gold hair that draped a child's face. Fair skin and a smooth complexion gave the owner of the face a perpetually innocent appearance. Vibrant blue eyes completed the picture. Link knew them…and yet, he did not. For one moment, as Link looked at his reflection, he saw two people. The boy he was, and the man he should have been. 

Shaking himself out of his reverie, Link dipped his hands in the water and washed his face. The shock of the cold water was welcomed, but could not dispel the gloomy thoughts Link was feeling today. It had been a while since he had really thought of his first adventure, when he was introduced to time travel, the Triforce, and his destiny. He never forgot it, the battles, the temples, the Sages…and the way he knew, as an adult, that this was how he was meant to be. Link sighed as he scrubbed the scarlet streaks from his face. He didn't blame Zelda for sending him back. She had made a mistake with the whole "get the Triforce" thing, and had admitted it. But, in correcting that mistake, she had made another one by sending him back. Ever since then, he had felt…incomplete. A part of him still longed for the feeling of being an adult. That was why…

Link started as Epona bumped him with her muzzle. Smiling, Link turned away from his solemn contemplation and focused on the present. "Ready to go, Epona? I want to get to the ranch tonight." Epona snorted. "I'll take that as a yes." Eager to be moving again, Link climbed up on the pair started off. It took all day to reach the ranch, as Link had thought. The sun had been down for a few hours already by the time they got there. The place was closed up, both to keep outsiders out and the horses in, although trespassers and excapees rarely occurred. Normally, Link would have waited until morning to enter. Link didn't want to be seen, just to slip in, make sure Epona was comfortable, and slip back out. 

It was easy to get in, and Epona, sensing her rider's tension, walked quietly, even though she didn't understand why he seemed so stressed. After all, this was home. There were no enemies here. It was a warm night, and Epona would be fine outside, Link thought. Dismounting, Link led Epona to the corral. He was almost there when the worst possible thing happened. 

Link doubled over in pain as suddenly as he had the previous evening. He fell to the ground, gritting his teeth against any cry that tried to excape his throat. Epona reared, neighing as loudly as she could. There were friends nearby, and they could help her master. As Epona had hoped and Link had dreaded, lights came on in the house where Malon and her father, Talon, slept. The last thing Link saw before he lapsed into unconsciousness, were two shadowy figures racing towards him. 


	3. Chapter 2: Evasion

Author's Notes: Wow

Author's Notes: Wow. Chapter 2 already! I know they're short chapters, but my inspiration comes in short bursts. This seems to be heading in the direction of a continuing story, I think. Yes, I purposely try to leave off with a cliffhanger. Yes, there will probably be spoilers later on. Yes, Ganon might come back. Or maybe he won't. I haven't decided. Thanks to all who read, and extra thanks to all who review. Enough with my ramblings, on with the story!

Disclaimer: Default Standard Disclaimers Apply. You know the drill. 

Chapter 2: Evasion

The morning's first rays peeked through the window of the spare bedroom of the ranch. Link awoke to find himself in a bed. "Good morning," a voice next to him spoke, "I was worried you wouldn't wake up." Link turned his head to find the speaker. Malon was sitting next to where he lay, her fiery hair spilling over her shoulders. She hadn't changed a bit. "Malon?" Link asked, blinking the sleep from his eyes. "What happened?" "I was going to ask you the same thing. Dad and I woke up last night, hearing Epona. We came outside to find you on the ground, out cold. Link, what happened?" Link sighed and sat up. "It's nothing, really. On old complaint that acts up sometimes." That was an all out lie, and Link thought Malon knew it. "Are you sure?" she asked, her voice skeptical. "Yes, I'm sure." Link go to his feet, saying, "I thank you for letting me stay the night, but I really have to be going…Do you mind if Epona stays here?" "No…but why are you leaving? You should stay here and rest. Hey! Where do you think you're going?" Link was already out the door and headed down the stairs. Malon hurried after him. "You can't leave, Link! I don't know what happened out there, but you should stay here for a few days until we figure out what's wrong! Link!" But Link wasn't listening. Once he had gotten out the door, he had broken into a run, heading for the main gate, with Malon in hot pursuit. Epona, seeing her master leaving, neighed, calling to him, but he did not stop. 

Malon was no match for Link's speed, and he soon left her far behind. She sighed, watching him go. Something was terribly wrong with him, she could feel it. Malon turned back towards the corral, trying to figure out what it was. He'd seemed like the same fairy boy she had met not so long ago, but something was different. Malon replayed the conversation again in her mind. She stopped when she realized one thing that had changed. Mixed in with the golden hair of his had been a few strands of pure white.

* * *

Princess Zelda strode down the corridor of the west wing of the castle. Her slippered feet made little noise on the stone floor. Zelda breathed a sigh of relief when she stepped out onto the cool grass of the castle courtyard. "Impa, are you here?" she called out. "Of course, Princess." A voice behind her replied. Turning around, Zelda's eyes alighted on Impa, the Sheikah. "What is it you require?" Smiling, Zelda simply said, "Nothing, Impa. Just to talk." Impa nodded, and the two sat down on the steps near the window. "So, Princess, what is it you wish to talk about?" Zelda sighed. "I'm worried about Link. I haven't seen him for quite some time." Impa smiled. She, too, had grown fond of the small child. "He will come back someday, you'll see." Zelda didn't raise her head. "I know, but…I just have this awful feeling…" At this Impa frowned. The Princess was not often wrong about such things. She was about to reply when there was a timid knock at the courtyard entrance. "I apologize for interrupting, Your Highness, but there is a message for you." Zelda stood up, and addressed the guard. "Yes? From whom?" The guard looked embarrassed. "From someone at Lon Lon Ranch. They came to deliver milk, and said they had an urgent message for you. Said it was about someone named Link."


	4. Chapter 3: Memories

Author's Notes: Yay

Author's Notes: Yay! I'm back! Sorry about the week absence, but I was on vacation. Also, I apologize for the short chapters. I will _try_ to do longer ones, but it's not a promise, as my inspiration comes in short bursts only. This contains some spoilers for those who have not completed Majora's Mask with _all_ the masks. Those of you who have, then you know what I'm talking about. And, yes, I am taking small creative liberties with the landscape, on purpose. 

Disclaimer: Default Standard Disclaimers Apply. I don't own, you don't sue. 

****

Chapter 3: Memories

When Link had run off, Malon had been more than worried. She told Talon, and decided that a message to the Princess Zelda was the best choice. Talon was going to deliver some milk tomorrow, so it was the perfect opportunity to ask a guard to deliver a message. Malon knew that if she mentioned Link, Zelda was sure to listen. She did. In fact, she invited Malon to her courtyard to discuss it.

"Malon, it is a pleasure to meet you. I am Zelda, Princess of Hyrule." Zelda began with her customary opening speech, but cut it off in impatience. "You have news of Link?" Normally, Malon would have been tripping over her feet out of nervousness, but her nerves were dispelled by her fear for Link. "Yes, he was at the ranch yesterday, but…" Malon stopped, unsure as to whether Zelda would believe her. As if reading her thoughts, the Sheikah entered the discussion. "Do not fear disbelief, child. Things are never mundane when dealing with Link." Malon nodded. "It certainly was strange. I've never seen anything like it." Impa spoke again, saying "This seems as if it may be a long tale in telling. We should sit down, and then let us begin at the beginning." The two children and the Sheikah walked over to the stone steps under the window, and arranged themselves comfortably. Zelda, impatient to her of Link, spoke as soon as they were all situated. "So, what happened?" With a sigh, Malon began. "On the evening of the night before last, Dad and I were sitting at home when we heard a horse screaming. We rushed outside to find that the horse was Epona, Link's horse, and Link was lying on the ground…"

A good distance away from the ranch, Link trudged on, heading West by Northwest. He sometimes glanced over his shoulder, fearing that Malon or Epona would be trying to follow him. Neither did. He could see the castle in the distance, but was confident that no one could see him. The sun climbed high, but Link did not pause to rest. He felt that he must keep moving, must never stop, never stop. He would continue on, past the borders of Hyrule, avoiding people. The idea to not stop was all fine and well, but his legs did not agree. The mental voice that had advised against leaving Epona seemed smug. Link sighed. He knew that not even he could walk forever without rest. He still felt weak from yesterday's "episode," so he decided he would camp out at the next available spot. 

Malon was finishing her recounting of the previous day's events. "…So he just left. He left Epona at the ranch and ran of as if demons were chasing him." Impa sighed. "And that's it? Did you see him again?" Malon shook her head sadly. She seemed about to say something when Zelda suddenly spoke up. "Oh, I _knew_ it! I knew something was wrong!" Impa and Malon looked at her in surprise. Malon had no idea about Zelda's predictions, but Impa realized that Zelda's feelings she had expressed the day before were correct. Zelda thought for a moment in silence, before looking up at Malon again. "Malon, did you notice anything…strange, maybe? About Link?" Malon just looked at Zelda incredulously. "He had some sort of fit, dodged my questions, left Epona, and ran out of the ranch. I call that pretty strange." Zelda blinked. "No, I meant besides that. But you're right, that is strange." Malon paused, looking thoughtful. "Well, there was one thing…" "What sort of thing?" Impa asked gently. Malon took a deep breath before replying. "His hair. There was something about his hair. It could have been a trick of the light, but I don't think it was." "What was wrong about it?" Zelda asked. Malon looked up at her, seeming unsure as to how to say something. "Some of his hair had gone white."

It was some time before Link got to the next available camping spot. It turned out to be a small tributary to the river that flowed from Gerudo Valley. Small, indeed. Little more than a stream, a ribbon of water flowed near a boulder that Link decided was the best place to camp in this area of Hyrule Field. Sighing with relief, Link slumped down in the shade of the boulder. He started to doze off, but thirst would not let him. Link got to his feet and went to the stream. After drinking, Link splashed some of the cool water over his face and neck, washing away the dust of travel. Link felt a lot better. Epona was safe, and he was out of the way of any people that might be traveling Hyrule Field. It was calm and peaceful here, and Link hadn't felt so burden-free for some time. Reaching down with cupped hands for another drink, Link stopped. 

He could see his reflection. It was his reflection, but not as he had last seen it. "No…" Link whispered, horrified. "No, no…" Strands of silver-white shone out of Link's sun-gold hair like stars from an ocean. "Oh no, please no. Not this, not this…" Link whispered pleadingly, gazing into the pool. His own scarred blue eyes gazed back at him, but they seemed to be laughing. 


	5. Chapter 4: Legends

Author's Note: Ok

Author's Note: Ok! I think you know the drill…I'm sorry about the short-chapter thing, and about the format…but I'm having an itty-bitty problem figuring out how to correct it. All comments, reviews, suggestions, reviews, ideas, reviews, and reviews are welcome!

Disclaimer: Default Standard Disclaimers Apply. I don't own anything that isn't mine.

****

Chapter 4: Legends

While Link was in shock over the changes in his appearance, Zelda, Malon, and Impa were deep in their council. Malon's retelling of the incident at the ranch and Zelda's revelation of her dire predictions had left all of them mentally worn out. When Zelda's feelings had been explained to Malon, a heavy silence fell over the group. Impa was the first to break it. 

"This does not bode well for our young friend." With a sigh, she looked up and met the eyes of her charge and the ranch girl. "I do not know what has happened to him, but I have an idea of what it is doing to him." Startled, Zelda spoke to her attendant, pleading, "Then, you have seen something like it before? You can stop it?" Malon said nothing, only looked at Impa with hope in her eyes. Impa saw this hope, and felt terrible to break it. However, the truth is a principal of her people. Shaking her head, Impa started with her explanation. 

"It has been said, in ancient legends, that if some outside force is brought into another's body, and the mind and body accept it, then the force may act upon the body of it's host, changing it to match the original body of the force. Legends say that this is not always a bad thing. Some adventurers of those time would allow their bodies to be changed for a short time, in order to use abilities that they would otherwise not posses. They could return to their original forms at any time that they wished, by simply removing whatever focus the spirit was concentrated in." Impa paused, her expression thoughtful. "If a malevolent spirit is used in such a way, it is entirely possible that it could try to take over the user, but only if it had gained a "toehold" of sorts, such as…" Here Impa stopped, thinking. When she didn't continue, Malon broke in, saying, "'Such as' what?" Impa was snapped out of her thoughts by the question, and she looked at the stressed farmer's girl.

"I really do not know." She confessed wearily. "But, I suppose it is not important at this moment. The questions we need to focus on are where Link has run to…" Zelda spoke up, continuing Impa's sentence. "How he acquired such a relic…" "And why he used it." Malon finished. The three girls looked at one another, the gloomy sadness and tension of before replaced by a resolute sense of purpose. They had a mission to protect a dear and beloved friend, and may heaven help any who got in the way.

Link lay in the shadow of the boulder he was camped by. Dusk was fast approaching, and the sky was stained in hues of orange and pink, the western horizon was a rosy red, countered by the dark blue of the eastern skies. Link saw none of the beauty. His focus was inside, his thoughts whirling around in a frenzied cyclone. Without warning, the hurricane of panic-stricken thoughts were quieted, and a voice spoke from the depths of his mind. Link knew the dark voice well. **You should,** it said, **I'm _your_ voice, after all. **

"No, not mine." Link didn't realize he had spoken his denial aloud. It didn't matter. **Yes, your voice. I am you, you are me, we are one and the same.**

"No, you are something different." The voice just laughed. **If not yet, then soon. Why do you continue to resist me? You cannot win…You saw the evidence in your own reflection.**

"What makes you think you can be me?" The voice laughed again, louder, it seemed. **I already told you, we are one and the same. I am a part of you that you cannot deny, cannot hide, I am as much a part of you as your shadow-twin…You remember him, don't** **you?** Link was shocked that the voice knew about him, his 'shadow-twin' as the voice named him. The dark version of himself he had met in the Water Temple under Lake Hylia…but that had been in another timeline…and he wasn't really real, was he? **So you do remember him? He is as real as I am, just in another dimension at the moment. He is half of you, as I am part of you, and the timeline makes no difference. He is always there: Light cannot exist without Shadow.**Part of Link wondered what all that meant, and he filed it away in his memory for later examination, but mostly, he kept returning to one thought: How did I get into this mess? The voice laughed again, and before Link could stop it, he was plunged into a torrent of memories.

_The flailing tentacles of Majora's Wrath whipped over to where Link crouched, shield at the ready. It did no good. The living whips wrapped around Link, raising him up into the air, crushing the life out of him, bit by bit. When the tentacles let him fall back to the ground, Link found he could not get back up. Tatl hovered over him, shouting his name. It took a few seconds for Link to register it. Gasping in pain, Link spoke to her around his broken ribs. _

"It's okay, Tatl…I'm still alive…I can still fight…" But both Link and Tatl knew the lie as Link once again collapsed to the floor. Tatl racked her mind for a solution. Then she had it. "Link! The mask! You have to!" Link looked at Majora before answering. It was starting to come near them, sensing it's victim's helplessness. "Tatl, we don't know what that thing will do!" Majora was getting dangerously close now. 

"I know! But we both know that Majora will kill you if you don't, and then you know what will happen to Termina! We don't have a choice, Link!" Link saw the truth in Tatl's words. One more hit from Majora would do him in, and he was Termina's final hope. 

Although Link did nothing to alter the flow of time, it seemed to him that time slowed down. He vaguely saw Majora homing in for the kill, heard Tatl scream, but none of it seemed to hold any importance. Link's attention was held by the mask he withdrew from his tunic. It was shaped like a young warrior's face, with silver-white hair that seemed to glow with a radiance all it's own. The face had on war paint, blue and red. Link had no idea of what the mask was made of, but he knew there was nothing else like it in existence. As Link closed his eyes, he though he saw Tatl turn to face him, but if she said anything, Link didn't hear it. With a deep breath and closed eyes, Link put on the mask.

With surprising suddenness, the spirit in the mask set to work. Link felt his body warp and twist, felt some unknown magic suffuse his being. Then he felt the pain. There was always pain in a transformation, but not like this. This was a new type of pain, in a class all it's own. Link tried to scream but couldn't, as his mouth was reforming itself along with the rest of his body. Tatl watched in horrified speechlessness as Link's body grew to fit the mask. His chest deepened, his limbs lengthened, and his spine stretched out to a seemingly impossible height. Tatl could only hover above his shifting body, and she only dimly registered the fact that Majora had stopped as well, trying to asses this new threat. Link's body continued to shift, paying no heed to the two silent observers. Blue magic rippled over his tunic, changing the color to that of moonlight, complete with a pearly radiance. Over this was formed black armor that fit like a second skin, molding itself to Link's new form. The ripple of magic traveled over Link's body, issuing the final changes. His boots were enlarged, and over his arms and legs was placed a black covering. The magic reached Link's face, and blue and red markings appeared on his face. Link's hair was the last to change, the magic searing the color from sun-gold to platinum. 

The Link that was not rose to his feet, and opened his eyes. That nearly made Tatl faint. His eyes were no longer the perfect blue they had been but moments before. In their place were eyes of pure white, showing no pupil, no color, and no emotion. 

Link stood up. He felt vastly different. There was no more pain, from injuries or otherwise: he might have imagined it. In fact, he felt great. He hadn't felt nearly this good since…since he had been an adult. That was what he had been missing. He felt more complete as an adult, but Zelda had sent him back…but this was no time for memories. An enemy stood before him, one that must be crushed. Tatl forgotten, Link pulled a massive double-helix sword from a sheath on his back. Brandishing it before him, Link faced Majora. A tiny part of him wondered why Majora seemed to be backing away, as if scarred…Ignoring his doubts, Link spoke.

"I am the Fierce Deity." His voice sounded familiar…just like it had when he had been an adult. Only now, his words rolled off his tongue like thunder, reverberating throughout the room. The same tiny part of him felt alarmed: Why had he said he was the Fierce Deity? Where had that come from? Once again ignoring the warning, Link faced a terrified-looking Majora, and continued.

"Thy end is near, demon. Prepare thyself." With that, Link swung his colossal sword, a blade of blue energy streaking out to smack Majora's chest. The magic coursed over Majora, burning into it. Link fought Majora, striking again and again with his sword and the blue energy that he felt running through his veins.

And Link loved every minute of it.

Link didn't need the voice of the Fierce Deity to remind him of what happened after that. He had used his power to defeat Majora's Wrath. Majora never had a chance. The moon had been destroyed, and Termina saved. Link had woken up in Termina Field, near Epona, Tatl, Tael, and Skullkid. Not to mention the four Giants and the mask salesman, who was happy to have reclaimed Majora's Mask. Link hadn't questioned this until later. He had not taken off the mask, but he had woken up in his own body. The mask had disappeared. Link had said his good-byes, and rode Epona towards Hyrule. Link had gotten all the way to the lost woods before he found out what had happened to the mask. He'd thought it had been destroyed, and was thinking such when an eerily familiar voice spoke up inside his own mind. Link had nearly fallen off Epona as the voice assured him that he had not been destroyed. The mask had become a part of him, and the Fierce Deity wanted Link's body back. Link had refused, and from that day forth the spirit of the mask had been trying to force its changes on Link, a little at a time. Link hadn't thought it would succeed, until he saw his altered hair in his reflection. 

Link had known then that it was imperative that he get himself out of Hyrule, and fast. The voice, once again laughing, assured him that he couldn't run, and with that the voice faded into the deep recesses of Links mind. With a sigh of despair, Link went to sleep.


	6. Chapter 5: History

Author's Note: I'm sorry it took so long to update

Author's Note: I'm sorry it took so long to update. No, really, I am! Extra special brownie points and kudos to anyone who reads, but I would greatly appreciate it if you reviewed. More reviews = More inclination to write. Anyway, let me know what you think of this, or anything you would like to see me write, in this fic or another.

Disclaimer: Default Standard Disclaimers Apply. I don't own, the people who do know who they are. 

****

Chapter 5: History

Link did not sleep easily. He was plauged by nightmares of what he was beginning to see as his own fate. He saw himself, only it wasn't him, lose control and go on a rampage, slaying any who got in his way. He saw his friends…saw himself raise his sword…Link shuddered in his sleep, a small whimper forcing past his throat. As dawn crept closer, the dreams held Link still. 

Zelda, Malon, and Impa remained awake far into the night, deciding what was to be done and how to do it. The general consensus was to find Link first, then deal with whatever came of that action. Even Impa, who normally counciled patience, was eager to be up and gone. Zelda and Malon were equally eager to leave. Malon was worried about Link, and Zelda felt that something horrible would happen if they did not act, and soon. All three realized, however, that nothing could be done this night. They agreed upon waking early to begin their search, and Impa led Malon to her room before retiring to her own. 

Impa closed the door to her room, but did not retire to her bed. Instead, she sat down at her desk, holding several large tomes of ancient lore. The books were very old, and Impa handled them with the care of one who is sentimental of the contents. The books were well-worn, obviously having been read uncountable times. Seating herself as comfortably as possible, Impa opened the first tome. It was a chapter of the Shiekah history, from the times when the wizards she had spoken of had, on occasion, been called upon to entrap mavolent spirits within objects. Sheikah texts were always in-depth, relating everything that had happened at the time, from wars to economic trends. Impa idly scanned the yellowed pages, stopping at points of interest. One such point was this:

__

During this period in history, mages began experimenting with the magics concerning focuses of power, including the creation of, uses, destruction of, and alternate uses. _Disciples of magic could channel large amounts of power, but such actions required a great deal of mental and physical strain. The concept of focuses for power held in theory that a focus could be used as a buffer of sorts, channeling the power without straining the mage, but also not depleting the power that is channeled. The problem with focuses is that the focus of power could not operate at maximum effciency unless it was bound to the user on an extremely deep level. Such a binding is highly dangerous and long lasting- It may be that the users spirit could be trapped in the focus after death. This discovery, along with others…_

The next part was all about mages and magic. Impa skipped over it, coming to the next interesting part.

__

With the refining of focus knowledge came the realization that certain forces could be bound to a focus permently. The most common of this being Elementals, spirits that embodied the element they represented. Other beings could be bound to a focus, however, and it was speculated that a Hylian might be a candidate for binding. 

The text went on to explain the difficulty of the theory in question, and finally came to something that caught Impa's interest:

__

The most common focuses used were staves or gemstones, but other objects were occasionally used. One of the most debated focuses were Masks. Some Masks that had been imbued with a magical force had been known to bestow magical abillities on the wearer, provided that the wearer was compatible with the mask. It was theorized that if a spirit was focused into a Mask, then the wearer could be given the abillities that the spirit had possessed. Some mages thought that it may be possible that the Mask could even go so far as to change the body of the wearer. This, of course, could only be accomplished if the force bound to the mask was sentient, having had a mind and will of it's own at some point. 

Impa's pulse quickened.

The nightmares did not let go of Link until far past dawn. When Link did awaken, he did so slicked in a cold sweat. Shaking his head to dispel the last of sleep, Link heaved himself to his feet and padded over to the stream for a drink. Lately, when Link paused to look at his reflection, something was always amiss. With growing feelings of trepidation, Link gazed at the reflective surface of the water. Link blinked in mild surprise. Nothing had changed. Same golden hair, now with streaks of pearly platinum. Same face, same nose, same lips. Same perfect blue eyes. 

But then they changed.

Link didn't even have time to register his shock as the blue of his eyes flashed pure white. With a startled cry, Link stumbled backwards, falling in a heap. Shakingly, Link rose to his feet, and crept back to the pool. With a shudder, Link looked again in the pool.

His eyes were his own once more.

Impa continued her study of the tomes until dawn threatened. With a yawn, Impa replaced the books upon the shelf and stumbled wearily to her bed. Slipping beneath the sheets, Impa reflected upon the legends that she had read in the chronicles. Apparently, the mages, in an accident of critical proportions, had discovered an entity that could not be explained. This force revealed himself (the books had said him because as far as gender could be concerned, the entity appeared to be male) to the mages once they, unknowing, had released him from whatever imprisonment he had been contained in. There was a blurred and faded picture of him in the book, along with a discription:

__

The being was that of a young man, but larger than any normal person should be. He stood at over seven feet tall, and carried a double-helix shaped sword nearly as tall as he was. He wore black armor and gauntlets, both plated in some unknown metal. On the breastplate were two designs: a crecent moon and an inverted triangle. He wore a tunic of an iridescent white under the armor, and the color of his hair and eyes matched this. A skin-tight black material covered his arms and legs, leaving only his fingers and face to testify to the shade of his skin, which was unusually pale. On his face were blue and red markings, but weather these were tattoos or war paint was not determined. He called himself "The Fierce Deity…" 

The book had said that this "Fierce Deity" was an contridiction in and of himself. It was uncertain as to what this being was supposed to represent. The author of the volume had thought the Fierce Deity embodied chaos, but what that meant had been left unclear. 

"_A living contridiction_" Impa mused. Well, whatever had imprisoned him must have been strong: the book had said that it had taken the combined might of the Sages to entrap him, and even then they had almost failed. Impa tried to push everything out of her mind in order to catch what sleep she could, but her thought stubbornly refused to leave. Her mind kept returning to three points:

One-If the Fierce Deity was a contridiction, then what effect could he have on someone? Make them the opposite of what they were?

Two-Why in the world had the Sages imprisoned him in, of all things, a Mask?

Three-On his breastplate there was the symbol of an upside-down triangle. If you took three triangles and arranged them as one large triangle, then a fourth triangle was born of the center. The Triforce was arranged in such a way, with the parts of Power, Wisdom, and Courage, put there by their respective Goddesses Din, Nayru, and Farore. What then, was the triangle in the center and who did it represent?

__


	7. Chapter 6: Capture

Author's Notes: I'm sorry

Author's Notes: I'm sorry. I'm so very, very sorry. I can say I've had Writer's Block all I want, but the truth is that I just didn't sit down and do it (the next chapter). I had no problem with the humor series, and I know why. I have a bad habit of not finishing things that I like, because I want them to go on forever (does that ever happen to you, or is it just me?). Anyway, I'm facing my block and shoving it out of the way! Here's the next chapter! Is it the last? Not quite, but close.

Disclaimer: I don't own, you don't sue, and everyone goes home happy.

****

Chapter 6: Capture

Despite her lack of peaceful rest the previous night, Impa arose before daybreak to get the girls ready for their search. Deciding to let them sleep as long as they could, Impa packed before waking them. Impa told a sleepy-eyed stable master to have three horses readied in one half of an hour. Impa next headed down to the kitchen to procure some breakfast for the children and to secure some travel foodstuffs. This having been taken care of, Impa brought the trays of food to the girls' bedrooms. She told each of them the same thing.

"Now, I want you to eat your breakfast and get dressed as soon as you can. I'll lay out some suitable clothes for travelling: Link has probably gotten farther than we think, and we need to catch up with him." 

When the Princess of Hyrule and the rancher's daughter were ready, Impa wrote a quick note to the King, vaguely explaining their absence. She would deal with the full explanation later. The King was just and fair, but worried over his daughter. He could not fire Impa, but he might restrict her to the castle grounds. Shaking her worries from her mind, Impa helped Zelda into the saddle of her white mare, Stardust. Turning around to help Malon, Impa belatedly saw that the farmer girl needed no help. Malon sat in the saddle of her chestnut gelding, Garland, with the ease of a practiced rider. Impa envied her: Malon was sure not to have any saddle sores. With a nod of approval to the smug girl, Impa mounted her own horse; a storm-gray mare named, ironically, Cyclone. Impa gave one last check to make sure all was ready, though she knew it would be. Eager to be underway, Impa gave the sign to go.

* * *

Link did not set out until nearly noon. The fits, the nightmares, the changes were all wearing down on him, grinding him into exhaustion. Wearily, Link picked his self up and headed towards the borders of Hyrule, hoping to get farther today than he had the day before, though he knew it was not likely.

Sometime between the afternoon and evening, when the sky still denies the inevitable darkness of night but the sun sinks low, accepting it's fate, Link threw a casual glance over his shoulder and saw his worst fears riding towards him.

Link had good eyesight, and the tilt of the sun was in his favor. He easily identified the white mare of the princess's mare and the golden mane of Zelda herself. The gray horse with the larger rider had to be Impa, as she never truly let the princess out of her sight. The other rider had flame-red hair, so that must be Malon. Link knew Malon must have alerted Zelda to the incident at the ranch, and now they were trying to catch up to him. They were doing a good job, too. 

Link was fast, but he knew he couldn't hope to outrun horses, especially not as tired as he was. Instead, he continued walking at an easy pace, conserving his strength for a burst of speed if need be, and waited for the riders to reach him.

* * * 

Impa was the first to see Link. She knew it was he even though the rays of the sinking sun tried to blind her eyes. Pointing the boy's silhouette to her comrades, they urged their horses to a greater speed. As the figure of Link drew nearer, Impa caught herself thinking on how he had changed. It was silly, of course, she couldn't even see his face yet. But his stance, his stride, they were not the carefree stroll of the energetic boy she had first met, nor the efficient lope of the warrior she knew he was. This was the trudging step of someone whose heart has been broken, and he held himself as one who knows he has been defeated. 

The three companions drew their mounts up when they reached Link. He stopped walking, but said nothing. He didn't seem surprised, or happy, to see them. Zelda was the first off her horse, followed quickly by Malon and Impa.

"Oh Link I'm so happy to see you! We were so worried!" Zelda exclaimed. "Malon told us what happened at the ranch, and we decided that you were in trouble." Link frowned. He didn't want Zelda, or Impa and Malon, mixed up in this. "I appreciate your concern, but it's my problem, and I have to deal with it. I don't want to get any of you involved." 

Now it was Impa's turn to frown. The boy knew there was a serious problem, he'd just admitted to such. It was apparently bad enough that he didn't want anyone to get hurt, meaning that people could get hurt because of it. Impa was good at reading people; what was said and what was not was hers for the knowing. Thinking her response carefully, Impa tried to persuade the boy to let them help. 

"Link, we do not know what this problem is, and we do not mean to pry, but if you will tell us, we can help you get through it." She saw Link's resolution waver. "All you have to do is tell us, come back to the castle…" That was the wrong thing to say. The determinedness in Link's eyes suddenly snapped back, full force. He began to back away slowly.

"No, I can't get you involved. I have to deal with this by myself-" Whatever Link was about to say was lost as the child doubled over in pain. A choked cry excaped his lips as Impa knelt down beside him, wanting to help but not knowing how. Malon gasped and Zelda gave a small scream as what looked like blood seeped out from under Link's eyelids. Impa grew pale. So this is what the ranch girl was so frightened by. Then Impa realized she had something to be frightened by herself; she could sense some alien magic within the core of this boy. Whatever this magic was, it was powerful. 

Later Impa would reflect on how clear everything seems when you are too scared to notice them. She would remember seeing the platinum streaks in Link's hair, how they seemed to get a little bit wider before her panic-stricken eyes. How she could see the torment written in Link's face, and wonder if it was put there by physical agony or by the knowledge of some hidden failure. And how much relief she felt when the tremors ceased and Link lay still, unconscious. 

Impa, shaking with reaction to the shock of seeing one of Link's "fits," was the first to take action. She told Malon to get a cloth from her saddlebags; she didn't care what it was. She told Zelda to get a bottle of water from the other saddlebag. These two items in hand, Impa gently smoothed the crimson tears from Link's face as her charges watched with identical expressions of concern. When no trace of the tears remained, she helped Zelda back into her saddle as Malon climbed into her own. Holding Link as carefully as a china doll, Impa mounted Cyclone, and headed back to Hyrule Castle with her friends close behind. 


	8. Chapter 7: Questions

Author's Notes: Last night I suddenly wrote down over a page of notes, explaining how I saw the plot of the story and several things that I have so far left unexplained

Author's Notes: Last night I suddenly wrote down over a page of notes, explaining how I saw the plot of the story and several things that I have so far left unexplained. Now I just have to somehow work it into the story. If you have questions, you can e-mail me them and I will try to answer. I apologize for the short chapters, but it's just the way I write. We're getting close to the end of this period in Link's life, folks. Not quite there yet, though.

Disclaimer: Ok, I don't own anything, you have no reason to sue, etc. 

****

Chapter 7: Questions

Impa had just finished putting Link to bed when the King of Hyrule caught her. He burst into the room, bellowing his rage at Impa for removing the Princess from the castle without an escort. 

"Impa! You are entrusted with the safety of the heir to the royal family! You can't just take her into the middle of nowhere, without an escort! Anything could happen-"

Impa's patience had been worn short while dealing with the current crisis. Therefore, she forgot all about proper etiquette and respect for her employer and liege lord. Eyes blazing, Impa interrupted the king.

"Shhhh…" Impa silenced the king with a finger to her lips. Said king, shocked by the sudden interruption and flustered by the whole affair fell silent. Impa glanced at the sleeping figure of Link, and the king followed her gaze. A look of compassion and understanding crossed his face, and he motioned Impa to the door. 

"Do you mind telling me what this is all about?" The king stated softly, to avoid waking the prone boy. "Why did you take off with the princess? And who is that? Is something wrong with the boy?"

Impa responded just as quietly. "That boy is the reason the princess and I left the castle, Sire. He is a close friend of the princess and our other guest, the ranch girl Malon. He is my friend as well, Sire." 

The king looked a bit skeptical. "Is he now? I wasn't aware the princess was allowed to associate with such ruffians. Nor was I aware you did as well." It was on the tip of Impa's tongue to tell him that this "ruffian" was the bearer of the Triforce of Courage, the Hero of Time, and a great warrior. Unfortunately, that would give rise to questions, ones that she was not prepared to answer. That in itself was a fact that bothered Impa.

Only Link retained true memories of his adventure as the Hero of Time. She remembered meeting Link, knew that he was the Hero of Time and held the sacred triangle…and remembered vague feelings of danger, the whisper of the name Gannondorf lingering on the edges of her brain. Only people that Link had a direct influence on retained any memories of the whole affair. The sages all maintained that Link had done something for them, such as Nabooru and the Silver Gauntlets, but Nabooru did not remember being captured by Gannondorf's surrogate mothers. No one remembered Gannondorf: It was as if he didn't exist. 

Some things remained to testify to the alternate timeline, however. The Great Deku Tree had withered, but its sprout lived on. A boulder that had been brought on by an avalanche had sealed off the Dodongo's Cavern. Link had unblocked it. Jabu-Jabu had apparently swallowed the Zoran princess, and Link had saved her. Link was still considered a Sworn Brother to the Gorons, but Impa wasn't sure about the result with the Zoran princess…Impa speculated that Malon remembered Link as well, since Epona apparently did. 

Impa was abruptly brought to the present by an outburst from her king. "Well?" Impa felt ashamed to be caught reminiscing, and in the middle of a sentence, no less. Hastily gathering her thoughts, Impa answered. "The boy is…ill. The princess and myself are concerned for his health, Sire." The king looked about to answer when the royal messenger arrived. 

"Your majesty, there are two diplomatic envoys approaching the gates." The king seemed startled. Impa was too. She had heard of diplomatic envoys coming, but she did not know whom, and had not expected them this quickly. The king seemed to echo her thoughts. "Who has sent envoys?" The messenger quickly replied, "Lady Nabooru of the Gerudos and Sir Darunia of the Gorons are here, Sire." Years of experience in the throne took the king over. "Well, show them to the Great Hall. I will meet with them shortly." As the king left to his room to change, Impa breathed a sigh of relief: no more questions. Now she just had to tell Zelda. 

* * *

Link tossed in his enforced sleep. The voice of the Fierce Deity was laughing at him, at some secret joke. It delighted in his torment, reveled in his pain. That was why it decided to tell Link why he was laughing. 

The Fierce Deity knew something Link didn't: many things, in fact. First of all, some of Link's friends were coming. The Fierce Deity wanted as many of Link's friends to destroy as possible. It also knew that something was going to happen, something important. Something that it wanted to happen. That something wasn't good.

Link didn't know what it was, only that if it happened, the results would be terrible. He couldn't see what, but he had an idea. He had seen glimpses of it in his nightmares. Link did not have prophetic visions; he actually saw small bits, possibilities, of the future to come. It probably had something to do with having done so much time travelling. The flashes of possibilities did not always come in dreams; sometimes he just _knew_, for no good reason, what an enemy was about to do, or what a person was about to say. It helped make him a very good fighter. 

The Fierce Deity apparently saw something that Link did not, and was encouraging to happen. But it was not yet certain. It could be stopped. Link tried to get up, and found that he couldn't. He thrashed in his sleep, but the Fierce Deity would not let him go. Link screamed silently as he was pulled down into a world of nightmares.


	9. Chapter 8: Meetings

Author's Notes: Next chapter up

Author's Notes: Next chapter up! Getting close, people! Just one or two (or maybe three, but I really doubt it) chapters to go.

Disclaimer: Default.

****

Chapter 8: Meetings

Zelda hurriedly changed into a more appropriate outfit to receive guests. She couldn't believe the coincidence of Darunia _and_ Nabooru showing up at the same time! It was like all the people Link had influenced were gathering together. She had almost thought all the Sages were gathering together…

Zelda stopped. Where had that come from? Zelda hadn't thought of the Sages in a long time. She hadn't thought about Link's adventure through time, either. Zelda shook her head as she continued walking. Besides, the thought was silly. The Sages weren't gathering together. From what she knew, none of them even remembered that they were Sages. Zelda herself had some of the clearest memories of the alternate timeline, and that was on account of Link telling her about it. Link…Her worries slammed home once again. Nabooru and Darunia were both some of Link's best friends. Zelda decided she would try to get both of them together in a private conference with Impa, and tell them about what was happening with Link. Resolute, Zelda slipped down the wide hall to the conference room, where her father and the guests were already introducing themselves.

Zelda walked into the large chamber, not at all surprised Impa was already there, only half-visible in the shadows of a corner. Darunia was standing on the red carpet that graced the center of the room. He seemed happy, but Zelda guessed that he was still a bit miffed about the king's failure to send help during the mini-crisis of the Dodongo's Cavern blockage. Luckily, Link had taken care of it. Nabooru was lounging, catlike, on one of the purple sofas. She seemed bored with the perfunctory greeting speech the king was currently giving. Nabooru saw Zelda, and rolled her eyes comically as the king rattled on. Zelda restrained a giggle, but only barely. 

Impa glided over to where Zelda stood, making less sound than a mouse on a rug. Zelda met her attendant's eyes: it seemed their thoughts had been following similar tracks. Zelda whispered to Impa without moving her lips. "You tell Darunia, I'll take Nabooru." Impa nodded silently, already ghosting over to where she would be able to confer with the Goron Chief as soon as he sat down.

Zelda looked over to where Nabooru sat. Casting a bored look around the room, Nabooru met Zelda's gaze for the second time that day. This time, Zelda did not show any signs of mirth in her eyes. The look she sent Nabooru said; _we need to talk_. Nabooru got the message, and raised her eyebrows. Shifting to the side to make room for the princess on the couch, Nabooru flicked her gaze over to where Darunia was sitting down, and where Impa stood, surreptitiously, behind him. Darunia saw the look, recognized some hidden meaning. He casually threw a glance over his shoulder, and read the "_we need to talk"_ look in Impa's eyes. Darunia looked back at Zelda, his eyes grave and curious. He knew something was up, so did Nabooru. The king suspected nothing. 

Zelda slid over next to Nabooru with diplomatic grace. While the king was distracted, Zelda swiftly leaned over and whispered to Nabooru, "We need to talk. After the meeting." Nabooru nodded slightly. As soon as the king had turned away she whispered her reply. "What's goin' down, kid?" Zelda whispered back one word, or rather, one name. "Link." Shock registered on Nabooru's face as her eyebrows got lost somewhere around her hairline. She said nothing, not daring to attract the king's attention. A brief glance showed Impa swiftly kneeling down to whisper something in Darunia's ear. Neither could hear what was said, but Daruinia's reaction was similar to Nabooru's. Or, it would have been, but Gorons down have very agile eyebrows.

* * *

In a locked room on the other side of the castle, Link thrashed in his nightmares. 

* * * 

After a boring speech about how honored he was to have them visit, blah blah blah, the king apologized to his guests; he could not hear their diplomatic proposals now, he had a prescheduled meeting with the Zoran king that he must attend to, they were welcome to explore the castle, Impa would you please show them their rooms?. Zelda had expected nothing less. It was perfect timing too. Impa bowed to the king, and motioned to Darunia and Nabooru that they should follow her. Zelda left at the same time, murmuring something about returning to her quarters. Once out of the king's sight, the four friends unanimously turned in the direction of Zelda's courtyard. 

Nabooru, tacit as ever, wasted no time. "Alright, princess. What's up with the kid?" Darunia, almost at the same instant, demanded in his rumbling voice, "Is there something the matter with Brother Link?" 

Zelda sighed, the strain and worry at last showing on her face. "I don't know."

* * *

Link was held fast by the nightmares that enveloped him. A familiar dark voice whispered to him from the depths of his mind. **Soon**, it said. **Very soon**…Link screamed in silence as the voice laughed at him, the sound bouncing off the walls of his mind until Link was sure he must go mad. And still the voice laughed.

* * *

At that moment, Darunia, Nabooru, Impa, and Zelda were all walking to where Link slept as fast as they could without actually running. The moment Zelda had said Link was in the castle, Darunia and Nabooru had turned around and started marching off down the corridor. Zelda had been taken aback by the suddenness of their actions. She and Impa hurried after them, Zelda saying, "Wait! Where are you going?" Darunia had been the one to answer, his voice rumbling deep in his chest. "To see Brother Link." 

"But you don't know the way!" Zelda was quick to point out. Nabooru already had an answer to that. "That's why you're going to take us there." (_Oh.)_ Zelda had thought. 

They had come across Malon on the way. She seemed a bit put-out by the fact that they had not come to get her before discussing Link, but was soothed when Zelda apologized, introducing Malon to Darunia and Nabooru and vice versa. Malon and Zelda recapped the previous events as the strange group hurried down the hallways. 


	10. Chapter 9: Magics

Author's notes: This story will probably finish up with a little more than 10 chapters, so we are almost there

Author's notes: This story will probably finish up with a little more than 10 chapters, so we are almost there. 

Disclaimer: I'm getting tired of saying I don't own this stuff. 'Cause I don't.

****

Chapter 9: Magics

At the speed they were going, it didn't take long for Zelda and the rest to arrive at Link's door. Impa recalled the incident with the king, and had locked it. She wasn't sure if it was to keep others out or to keep the occupant in. As it turned out, it was the latter. When Impa turned the key in the lock, they all heard a startled gasp. The door swung outwards to reveal Link, holding a set of lock picks from who knows where. 

There was a tense moment of silence as the six people each tried to take in the scene. Impa could only think that it had been a good thing she had locked the door, or he would have been long gone. Darunia was stumbling over his own thoughts, being the first to notice Link's hair. Zelda seemed more worried than ever, and Nabooru thought, with a hint of pride, that Link still remembered what she had taught him about picking locks. Link's only coherent thought at the moment was; (_This is not good_.)

Knowing that he had to get out of the castle, and that the others would never let him leave if they thought something was wrong, Link decided that running, as per his first plan, was not going to work. So, plan B stepped in. With a bit of a sheepish grin, Link tried to explain himself.

"The door was locked, so I had to try to pick it." (_Oh, wonderful use of brainpower, Link_,) he thought. Nabooru seemed to have forgotten the true purpose of their visit. "You were doin' a good job, too, but you forgot to keep holdin' down on yer picks." Link looked at the lock, several picks still snugly tucked inside, and blinked. She was right. He didn't often make mistakes like this. 

Darunia brought the subject back to point. "Little Brother, are you all right?" Link looked back at the group, seeing five pairs of eyes meeting his with expressions of worry…and compassion. They cared for him, and were worried about him. Dropping his gaze, Link felt his resolve start to crumble. "No, Darunia, I don't think I am all right at all."

Nabooru knelt down near the small boy. "Kid, if there's something wrong with ya, you can tell us. We're your friends." Link felt his resolve crumble even further. He had just made up his mind to tell them, when he heard the whisper of an echo inside his mind. He suddenly remembered what the Fierce Deity had said to him, what he had seen in his dreams. "No. I'm sorry, but I can't."

"Kid-"

"Brother-"

"Link-"

"Child-"

"Fairy Boy-"

Link shook his head vemenhently at the protests. "No, I can't stay here. I have to leave." Link started to edge out the door. Malon continued her protests, saying, "But where will you go?" Link had made it outside the door. "I don't know. Anywhere." Just as Link turned to run, Zelda cried out "Link, you can't leave!" But Link had already made up his mind to get as far away as possible in the shortest amount of time. He would have made it, too, had not Darunia acted so quickly. 

Just as Link started to flee, Darunia reached out a massive hand. He caught the back of Link's tunic and picked him up. When Darunia wrapped his large arms around him, Link began to struggle. That in itself was unheard of. In previous times, when Darunia had picked up Link (which was not uncommon, but not an everyday thing) the boy would go as limp as a kitten in its mother's jaws. Not today. 

Everyone tried to help get Link under control as he shouted out, "You don't understand! I have to leave!" Everyone tried to help, but only got in the way. Except Zelda. She did not hear Link's cries. She was listening to something else. She heard the voice inside her mind, and it sounded like Link's voice. 

****

You must use a certain spell, the voice said. _Which one_? Zelda knew some magic, but none that would help Link. **This one**, the voice replied, and suddenly Zelda knew how to form the magic. Zelda raised her hand.

With a strength that belied the child's small stature, Link forced his way free of Darunia's encompassing arms. He was about to make a mad dash for the exit, but his eyes became locked on Zelda. She had raised her hand, and Link saw a small orb of white energy forming in her palm. The others had stopped as well, frozen. As Link watched, the small bolt of magic was released from Zelda's hand and hurtled towards him. 

The bolt of magic struck Link in the chest, pushing him back against the wall. He felt like the magic had burned him without searing his flesh, chilled him without making him cold. There was a muffled gasp from Malon. The spell, whatever it was, had done something. Link's hair was now almost completely white. Zelda's hand remained upraised, but she hesitated, uncertain.

****

Do it! The voice fairly screamed. **The whole spell, you must hurry! Now! **Resolute, Zelda charged the energy for the spell, an orb of white once again in her hand. This time, it was larger, much larger. All at once Link understood. Recognition flashed in his eyes, along with something that would haunt the others for quite some time: terror.

Link held his hands outward in a futile gesture of warding off a blow. "Zelda, no, please don't. Please, Zelda, no." Zelda released the spell, and all the world was enveloped in white.

"Please, don't. Please, Zelda, no…"


	11. Chapter 10: Madness

Author's Note: The last chapter didn't come out quite as dramatic as I'd hoped

Author's Note: The last chapter didn't come out quite as dramatic as I'd hoped. You kind of have to imagine Link's voice at the end, when he's saying "Please don't. Please, Zelda, no…" Anyway, I'm sorry this took so long. Got caught up on a tricky part of the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda. Period.

****

Chapter 10: Madness

Link held his hands outward in a futile gesture of warding off a blow. "Zelda, no, please don't. Please, Zelda, no." Zelda released the spell, and all the world was enveloped in white. 

"Please, don't. Please, Zelda, no…"

"Please, Zelda, no…"

"Zelda, no…"

* * *

All Zelda could see was infinite darkness. There was the faint sensation of a bump on her head, but it seemed muted, as if it was very far away. There was no acknowledgement of temperature, if there was such a thing. It was hard to tell, there was only the dark for sure. That was it. 

No, that was not it…The last thing Zelda had heard was repeating itself over and over in her brain, trying to banish the soothing darkness and bring her back to a world of harsh, painful light. The darkness was soothing, muting all pain. Unfortunately, it also hampered her ability to think. What had she heard?

"Please, don't. Please, Zelda, no…"

Link…she had heard Link…crying out against something…but what? Crying out against…against…her. Against something she was going to do. What had she done? A spell…she had cast a spell…Zelda fought against the mist that obscured her reasoning. It was of no use. Nothing she could do would bring that spell to mind. Someone…or something…had told her to use it, but did not _teach_ her how to use it. 

(_Wait_.) Zelda strung her clouded and disjointed thoughts together. She tried to put the strange line of events leading up to her current situation in order. (_Something was wrong with Link. He tried to excape the castle. I cast some sort of spell. Link cried out against it. Why? What did he know that I didn't? What did I do?) _

A stifled groan brought Zelda back to herself. She thought the owner of the noise was Malon, but she couldn't be sure. Zelda opened her eyes…

And quickly shut them again. The light was painful to her eyes. Taking a deep breath, Zelda reopened her eyes, this time only a sliver, so as to adjust to the brightness. Opening her eyes to the fullest, Zelda cautiously sat up. She noticed her impromptu teammates doing the same. Impa seemed the most alert, but there was no hiding the disorientation in her eyes. Darunia was rubbing his head with his large hand, and Nabooru appeared to be massaging her temples with her gloved fingers. Malon was sitting up, looking more than a bit dazed. 

Zelda remembered the other person caught in the blast of the spell. Turning her head a bit too quickly, Zelda felt the world around start to go gray…but she fought it off. Moving with more caution, Zelda forced herself to her knees, then to her feet. Her legs proved to be unstable, dropping out from under her. Fortunately, Impa had already gained her footing and moved over to where she was. Impa's arm closed about Zelda's own, steadying her. Silently thanking the mindful attendant, Zelda leaned against the wall, letting Impa pull the others to their feet. When all five colleagues were on their feet and steadied, they collectively turned to face Link.

He was getting up off the floor. Stumbling a bit at first, he shook off his dizziness and faced the anxious onlookers. Zelda studied his features carefully, searching for any signs of…whatever was wrong with him. He seemed fine. His hair had even changed back to normal. Not a speck of that eerie white remained. Just that beautiful sun gold hair, that clear, smooth skin, the bottomless blue eyes.

With a happy cry, Zelda rushed forward, embracing Link before he could react. "Oh, Link, I was so worried! We all were!" Link seemed surprised at Zelda's sudden display of affection, but he took it very well. Once she had released him, he spoke calmly and soothingly. "I'm all right now, Zelda. You don't need to worry about me."

Impa hung back as the excitable Darunia and the ecstatic Nabooru moved forward to greet their friend. She had felt a pang of warning when she heard Link's voice. In the previous times she had conversed with the boy, she remembered he had certain traits to his speech. In the company of strangers, his voice was very quiet. The person he spoke to would often repeat his words just to clarify what he had said. This had the effect of making the person seem to be holding a one-sided conversation with a child, probably a mute. In the presence of friends, his voice was still quiet, but had an undeniable energy and childish innocence to it. But now, as she listened to Link assuring his friends that he was fine, Impa saw that both these traits were absent. He spoke clearly, and with a calm collectiveness that gave the impression he was detached from the world. Impa found it unsettling. 

Malon had stayed back as well, although her first instinct was to run up to the Fairy Boy and give him a great big hug. A nagging doubt that she could not explain kept her from moving. She just stood there, looking at Link with an odd puzzled/worried look on her face. 

It has been said that some people could see the truth. This requires years of training and an inherent knack as well. Old myths claim that children, with the innocence and purity that is lost with adulthood, can see the truth without even trying. This is a highly debated fact among people who study myth, legend, and philosophy alike. Malon was about to put that debate to rest.

"Who are you?"

Everyone, including Impa, turned to regard the farmer girl after that remark. She paid no attention, only continued looking at Link with an expression of distant but strangely piercing curiosity. Zelda was the first to respond. "What do you mean by that?"

Either Malon didn't hear her, or she ignored her. "You aren't Link, so who are you and why are you in his body?"

The others murmured something to Malon on weather or not she had hit her head, but not Link or Impa. Impa stood, gazing at Malon in shocked revelation. She knew there was something wrong with Link still, but could not express it. Doubt remained, however. After all, someone in Link's body? It just sounded so unreal. Later she would realize that it had seemed too unreal to be anything but the truth. Impa quickly looked back at Link.

Following Malon's unorthodox question, Link's demeanor changed instantly. The detached look had fled, vanished as if it had never been. In its place was an expression of connectiveness, leaving nothing unseen or unnoticed. His features were cold and hard, unrelenting as he stared at Malon. Malon had a stubborn streak that could stare down anything, but she felt herself wavering as she met those eyes. 

Even as Link replied, Impa knew Malon was right. This was not Link. Any doubt that might have remained in Impa's mind were dispelled when she looked, not at Link, but behind him. His shadow was not that of a boy, but some larger being. She wondered why she had not noticed it before. Of course, she realized, because he, it, had not wanted her to. Impa was so absorbed in the shadow that she missed part of what Link, or whatever, was saying. 

"-than I had thought. It is a pity that I am not in my own body, but this will do." Darunia, Nabooru, and Zelda had all begun backing away from the thing in Link's shell. The voice was the same, but at the same time it was not. Malon, pressing her back against the wall as if to separate her from Link as much as possible, spoke in a clear but fearful voice. "W-w-who are…no…_what_ are you?" The thing in Link laughed without mirth. "You are correct to ask what and not who. My name is not important. I am the Fierce Deity, and that is all you need to know." Impa felt the name strike at something in her memory, but she could not recall what.

Link, now the Fierce Deity, continued to speak. "I would thank you for letting me in charge of this body…"

****

Especially you, Princess. Zelda gasped when she heard the now-familiar voice in her thoughts.

"…but I would have taken over eventually. You were merely a means to the end. Unfortunately for you, I cannot leave any witnesses…" There was a stunned silence as the portent of those words sunk in. The Fierce Deity nodded as if following the collective train of thought. "Indeed. Goodbye." He unsheathed his sword. 

That broke the paralysis that had invaded their bones. Darunia scooped up Malon, shouting "RUN!" His advice was taken, and not a moment too soon. The Fierce Deity lunged at them, performing a brutal jump-swipe with Link's sword. He missed, but only barely. The group fled down the hall, running as fast as they were able. Zelda was in Impa's arm, and Malon in Darunia's. Link was fast, but the Fierce Deity was still adapting to Link's body, and they had a short head start. 

Still, Gorons are not the fastest thing on legs by any stretch of the imagination, and Nabooru almost tripped on the clothes she was wearing. She despised the formal diplomatic tresses, and wished fervently she had abandoned protocol and worn her Gerudo pants instead. 

The Fierce Deity was catching up. He moved to the side, pulling up on their right. They, subsequently, turned left. This continued for a while, the Fierce Deity getting close but never within striking range. As the group turned right, Impa realized why. He was herding them. At this point, they had nowhere else to flee except the courtyard. They would be trapped. Which was exactly what he wanted. 

Apparently Nabooru noticed this too. "That bloody bast-" Nabooru's curse was cut short as the five entered the courtyard. 

They slowed down, finally stopping when they neared the window on top of the stone stairs. The Fierce Deity leaned arrogantly against the doorframe, taking his time. He had no reason to hurry. Darunia and Impa put down their respective passengers. The three adults moved into a fighting formation. They didn't intend to go down without a fight. 

Malon and Zelda were thrust to the back of the group. Malon looked about with wide, frightened eyes. She couldn't believe this was happening. Zelda, on the other hand, seemed lost in thought. 

She could hear a voice. It sounded like the Fierce Deity again, and she mistrusted it at first. But as she listened, she knew this could not be the same. The Fierce Deity had left her feeling…tainted…somehow. This voice was different. Where the other was dark and cold, this was filled with light and warmth. She listened. 

****

Zelda, listen to me. You must undo what you have done. 

__

How? Link had started forward, closing in.

****

To reverse the effects, you must use the opposite.

__

I don't know what I cast, much less the opposite of it! Link was almost there. Impa, Darunia, and Nabooru were frozen by his glare.

****

Then let me show you. A bit of that wonderful light filled her mind, and she knew. There was no doubt she would forget it as she did the other spell, but there was no use worrying. Zelda raised her hand.

Perhaps the Fierce Deity knew what Zelda was doing, perhaps not, but at that moment he struck. With a snarl, he lunged, the sword making a ringing noise as it sliced the air. Zelda released the spell.

This time there was no light. The light was swallowed by the darkness. The world followed the light, falling without a bang, without even a whimper. 

Silence reigned, the dark absolute. 


	12. Chapter 11: Resolutions

Author's Notes: The Final Chapter

Author's Notes: The Final Chapter! The Final Author's Notes! The Final Apology! To all those who suffer in torment because of my constant cliffhangers: I'm sorry. Sort of. Ok, not really. Also, I am aware that this leaves a lot of unanswered questions. Don't worry, I'm doing my best to answer them. If they aren't answered in "Insights of the Fierce Deity" then feel free to e-mail me your questions. I will do my best to answer them, and will be very confused if I don't get at least one question from someone. I really hope you enjoyed this fic, everyone, and hopefully you will enjoy the sequel. Bybyies!

Disclaimer: Next time I'm just going to put one big disclaimer at the first chapter so I don't have to say "I don't own Zelda" 5 million times.

****

Chapter 11: Resolutions

Silence reigned, the dark absolute.

After an eternity, a sound shattered the silence, and light returned.

This time, Impa was the first to rise. She could feel a splitting headache coming on, probably the aftereffects of whatever spell Zelda had cast. Thoughts of her charge brought Impa to full wakefulness. She sat up, ignoring the stab of pain between her eyes. She hated magic headaches. Looking about, she saw her teammates were still unconscious, but stirring. With a jolt Impa remembered the events leading up to her current situation.

Impa quickly got to her feet, ready to fight the threat, even if it was inside her friend's body. Facing the last known direction of the Fierce Deity, Impa froze. Unnoticed, her katana fell from nerveless fingers.

Lying prone on the ground was a figure that was most definitely not Link. The man was at least 7 feet tall, most likely taller still. He was wearing a tunic the color of starlight, and his hair matched the luminescence of it. He was also wearing body armor, which looked black, but plated in a metal Impa had never seen. On the breastplate of this armor were two insignia: a crescent moon and a triangle. There was a black covering on his arms and legs, which tucked neatly into black, metal-plated gauntlets and a large pair of brown leather boots, respectively. His skin was pale, and his face bore red and blue markings. Impa couldn't tell if they were tattoos or war paint. Loosely gripped in his left hand (Link was left handed, she remembered) was a monstrous sword shaped like a double helix. In short, he was intimidating.

Impa realized something: this was the man in the old texts. On the heels of that thought came: this is the Fierce Deity. The man sat up with a groan, his head in his hand. It seemed he was not above a headache. Impa failed to restrain a gasp of surprise when the man opened his eyes. They were pure white.

The man looked around, an expression of bafflement on his face. He seemed to know where he was, but not how he had gotten there. At the sound of Impa's gasp of surprise, he turned to face her. "Impa? W-what happened?" His voice was a low tenor, seeming to reverberate without echoing. Impa paled. If what she thought had happened had actually happened…

The man got unsteadily to his feet. "Impa? What happened? Why are we in the courtyard? And why are you looking at me like that?" Impa remembered to take a breath, realizing she had been holding it. Only one person she knew could ask those questions in a string like that. The voice had changed, but the innocence was still there.

"By the Goddesses, Link, is that you?" Impa breathed, hardly hearing her own voice. Link replied with a hint of worry. "Who else would I be?" Then he looked past her. His whitened eyes widened. "What the-? Why are Nabooru and Darunia here? And why is everyone unconscious? What happened?" He started to move forward, but stumbled. He didn't realize he had a new body yet.

Falling to the ground, Link held out his hands in front of him to break his fall. Instead of his own small hands, he saw the gauntleted fists of the Fierce Deity. Kneeled on the ground, Link simply looked at his hands. His gaze traveled to his arms, his chest. His face could have been a mask in a horror story. "What-? H-how-? How could this-? What happened?" His eyes looked up at Impa's, white eyes full of unanswerable questions. 

Impa felt pity for the boy, even though only moments (hours? weeks?) ago, he had been trying to murder them. Of course, it hadn't really been Link…but trying to work through all the twists and turns of this nightmare were making her head hurt even more. "I don't know, Link, but I intend to find out. In the meanwhile, help me wake the others." She knew Link was never at ease unless doing something. Still in shock, the two began trying to awaken the others. 

* * *

"Ok, hold on, let's try to recap this." Nabooru was massaging her temples. If she hadn't had a headache before, she did now. "Basically, Link 'absorbed' a mask with a pissed-off spirit inside, correct?" Link nodded his head sadly. Nabooru continued. "It tried to take over his body, but couldn't right away. So, it made us catch him and then told Zelda to do some weird voodoo magic trick, makin' this guy in control of Link's body. Am I right so far?" This time Zelda nodded. "Then this thing went nuts in Link's body, and tried to kill us. So all of a sudden Zelda hears another voice in her head, tellin' her to pull a switcheroo on that spell. She does, and now Link is stuck in ol' FD's body. And now we can't figure out how to return him back to normal. Is that about it?" 

Impa nodded. "That seems to be the current situation." Nabooru slumped in her chair. They had all snuck to the Princess's chambers to discuss the interesting predicament they had found themselves in. Not an easy task, what with Link being a 7-foot plus warrior. Nabooru sighed. "Hoo boy. Any ideas on how to explain this to His Majesty?" Darunia snorted. "I'm still trying to explain this one to myself, much less the king." 

Zelda grimaced, saying, "Good thing he's still at that meeting with King Zora. It should give us enough time to come up with at least half an explanation. We'll have to tell him eventually, however. What do we do with Link? It isn't easy to hide someone that large. No offense, Link." 

Link smiled wanly. "None taken. I wouldn't know how to hide me either." He was sitting on the floor; not confident the chairs were built with a body like his in mind. Besides, he wasn't used to being so tall, and the lower perspective was comforting. He had been in this body before, but not for any length of time. It would take a while to get used to it. 

The others continued to talk, discussing how to break this news to the king. Link leaned back, resting his head against the wall. He felt totally different. He didn't have to be afraid that the Fierce Deity would try to kill his friends anymore. Its presence was gone. But Link found that his perspective had changed, and not just from height. Before, he had been calm, slow to anger, and mostly good to a fault. Now, he felt a bit more lively, his temper had shortened to that of a somewhat normal person, and he was more balanced. Also, he felt more complete than he had in a long time. It felt good to have an adult body to match his maturity, but also he felt as if a part of him that had been missing for a long time had grown nearer. Lost in his thoughts, Link closed his eyes.

"Hey, wake up!"

Link jolted awake. He had been dozing off without realizing it. He felt himself blush. "I'm sorry, I'm awake now." Malon, who had woken him up, snorted in annoyance. "Well, you should be. It's your fate we're deciding, after all." Link blushed again. Although Impa found Link's reddening cheeks amusing, had no desire to see him chastised after the recent events. "It has grown late. Why don't we all retire for the night, and resume this discussion after a full night's sleep and a good breakfast?" Everyone agreed, with nods of approval or a yawn. Impa led them all to their respective rooms, and showed Link to a new guest bedroom that no one was likely to enter. This being done, Impa walked to her own room, looking forward to some well-deserved rest. 

* * * 

Less than a week later, the group found themselves in yet another uncomfortable situation: explaining the previous events to the king of Hyrule. They had decided to save Link for last, hoping to soften the blow by trying to explain him first. He did not seem happy or convinced. A very bad sign.

"Let me get this straight: you all know a peasant boy, who is a friend to you all, and he became ill. You brought him to the castle, and there was an 'accident' involving magic. My daughter apparently knows magic, you say. This mistake in a spell trapped this boy in the body of some mythical warrior. Is that right?"

Everyone nodded nervously. "Huh. Since my daughter would not have the audacity to lie, why don't you prove this story of yours? Where is the boy now?" He looked at all of them. They had not brought Link to the meeting, fearing his appearance might send the guards, if not the king, off the edge.

"I'm here, Sire." A quiet, timid, but powerful voice sounded from the doorway. Link had sneaked to the meeting, hiding just beyond the door. The king turned to face the owner of the voice. "Oh boy, here we go." Muttered Nabooru, fearing the worst. The king paled. In the doorway stood Link, an 8-foot mammoth of a man. He looked formidable, but his stance said otherwise. He looked world-weary, downtrodden, and overall miserable.

The guards, noting the sheer size of him, not to mention the sword, raised their spears. Zelda reacted instantly. "Halt! Do not strike him!" The guards hesitated, looking to their king for direction. Said king just stared at Link, overawed. Zelda spoke further. "Father, this is Link. He is actually a boy my age, and does not want to hurt anyone! Tell the guards not to strike!" Still a bit dazed, the king told the guards to lower their weapons. They did so, but nervously. 

The king found his voice. Gesturing wildly towards Link, who remained standing in the doorframe. "And you want this…this…this _person_ to stay at the castle?!" Darunia and Nabooru spoke at almost the same time. "He doesn't have to be here all the time, he is my sworn brother, and can always stay with the Gorons sometimes!" "He's an honorary Gerudo, so he can stay at the Fortress too." The king did not seem too comforted by this, instead being more put off balance. "So this man, who is really a boy, is both an honorary Gerudo _and_ a Goron?!" Everyone nodded. "But how-? Why-? Oh, forget it! Do as you like with him!" The king, deciding he'd had enough for one day, left. 

While the others cheered, Link just smiled. It was nice to know he had friends that would go through this much trouble for him, not that he wanted to be a bother. He didn't think he would be staying at the Gerudo Fortress, for obvious reasons, but he did not mind visiting. Zelda had assured him that no matter what the outcome of this meeting was, she would do all in her power to find a way to return him to his former self. He had tried the Song of Healing the first night, but it had failed to work for whatever reason. 

It looked to be a while before Zelda would find a cure, but that didn't matter. He was with his friends, who cared about him, and loved him like family. Link smiled. He was home. Still smiling, Link went to his friends, who were calling him to come celebrate. 

****

And so ends this chapter of Link's saga.


End file.
